


Heavy Artillery

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Established last names, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mechanical Engineer! Reader, Mentions of Violence, Military, Older man/ younger woman, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Vietnam, explicit - Freeform, interracial, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: Only a crazy woman would leave home to polish guns and work on war machines for a country that doesn't even recognize her as a human being. Crazy be thy name, and you're pretty good with guns and machines, too. What's a girl to do when the somewhat unhinged, and dangerously charismatic Commanding Officer, John Donovan recognizes your talents with guns and offers you a position on his team? Are you brave enough to pull the trigger, or are you shooting blanks? Either way, you're working with heavy artillery.John Donovan x Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back at it again! This time for those who love the blue eyed devil, John Donovan. John grew on me overtime because I was seriously in love with Lincoln. Lol
> 
> I sat on this for like a good month, so hopefully it's to your liking! 
> 
> Thank my wonderful beta reader, Rougeberry for all her magnificent ways! 
> 
> Side bar: I'm in the middle of a drabble series for John based off this one shot, be on the lookout for it. It's a bit of a collaborative piece with Jakkus_Storyteller, she's also another amazing authoress with bountifuls amount of ideas. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia 3 or it's characters.

Chatter could be heard through the thin canvas tent, but nothing would stop the two bodies that were intertwined upon a military issued cot. The only light source came from a lamp that was placed on what could be called a makeshift desk. 

You couldn’t but help roll your hips up to meet his. Blue eyes watched the pleasure that crossed your face. Biting back your moans as the soft sound of flesh claping against one another echoed through the humid tent. His hot breath fanned over your neck as he whispered filthy words in your ear, making you tighten your arms and legs around him. 

“John..” you moaned out softly, before he captured your lips in a searing kiss, thrusting wildly into you.

So close to that release you both craved, the flap of the tent was pushed open. The sudden intrusion halting further activities as you both looked over in your lust hazed minds to see a female private standing there in shock. ”Commander Donovan--”

“Get the fuck out!” he yelled, and she quickly ducked out the tent. Donovan turned back to you, ”Let's finish this, shall we?” 

You shook your head, tapping the pale skinned male on the shoulder signaling to let you up. He sighed heavily as he pulled out of you, moving to let you stand up from the cot as you ran your fingers through your sweaty curls. 

”Are you serious right now? A Private just caught us and you want to finish?” you asked in mid process of putting your sports bra back on.

The black ops operative stands up from the cot, and walks up behind you as you’re bending over to pull on your underwear. He places his hands on your hips as you’re coming up, and slides himself inside you, bending you over the makeshift desk.

Any word of protest died on your lips.

-

Six Months Earlier 

You slammed the hood of the humvee shut, wiping the sweat from your brow as a warm breeze rolled through the area. The sleeves of your jumpsuit were rolled up to your shoulders, the top buttons were undone, fanning yourself from your strenuous activity. Here, you were on a military base in Vietnam fixing up damaged vehicles. When you told your father that you would be going to war to fight for this nation, he was strictly against it. His youngest and only girl would go to war for a country that didn't consider her a person, even your brothers had to agree. With your knowledge of mechanical engineering, you'd figured you'd be more useful somewhere else, not sitting at home in your family auto shop.

But lo and behold being here was just like being at home. Though you were fighting on the same side as your brethren, they still treated you unjustly. Despite being a practical genius when it came to machinery, you could disassemble and reassemble a rifle in record time, skillfully make it through a field course and understand a complicated battle plan, yet they still didn't allow you to take the place of their “men”. Even in the camps, you were separated from your white counterparts, even though you wore your GI Eagle pin on the collar, TSPC embroidered on the patch of your jumpsuit, you were still treated lower than any kitchen hand.

“Owens, you've got guns to clean and reassemble, betta get to it girl,” a female private said, her New Yorkian accent thick, as she snickered with her gaggle of friends. 

Pvt Donna Carisi, a blonde hailing from Long Island despite her knowing she was a few ranks below you, she still had the audacity to look down on you. You clenched the tool bag in hand as you walked past the giggling buffoons. As tempting as it was you didn't want to get discharged for assaulting your fellow members. 

“Don't you have pots to clean or something equally useless to do?” you responded snidely. Her laugh stopped short as she flushed an angry red color. Just because they treated you less than your rank, you weren't just lying down taking it. 

-

As soon as you made it back to the main base, your commander immediately put you to work. There were rifles laid upon the table, some caked with mud and grime. A few were rusting in spots, broken pieces missing. The commander expected you clean and fix all of the weapons within a timely manner. You felt like he wanted to get rid of you. He was trying to do so by giving you these daunting task that requires more than one specialist. 

Nonetheless you began disassembling a few rifles, keeping the parts close to the models as you cleaned and repaired each one. It took you a few hours to clean and repair them alone, the ache you felt in your shoulders matched the ones in your fingertips. Once you lubricated the necessary parts, the assembly began. You sped through each one like a madwoman. After you finished one, you'd quickly test the sight, pull the trigger and test the safety. As you deemed it correctly completed, you'd moved to the next one. 

With your attention diverted to the finger cramping task before you, you hadn't bothered to pay attention to the figures that entered the room. There was a whispered conversation but nothing that you could make out. You tuned it out as your hands moved to the next one. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I'm fucking sure.” 

A pair of hands slammed on the table, the force nearly knocking some of the guns from the table. Eyes trailed up the arms, adorned in an army fatigue garbs to met bright blue eyes. Cigarette hanging from thin lips, he sat on the edge of the table. 

He removed the smoldering cigarette from his lips as he flicked the ash off, ”Hey there cutie pie, you wanna help kill some Viet Cong?”

That would be the first meeting and the beginning of your relationship with John Donovan.

-

It's been a few weeks since you've been transferred to the company of Donovan’s paramilitary covert black op sector. Apparently, the eccentric man was looking for a Technical Specialist and he wasn't looking for any half assed ones either. The day you had to perform maintenance on the rifles at the camp, it wasn't a task from your commander but from Operative Donovan himself. A test to see what skills your previous company had to offer. You weren't complaining in the least, someone had taken a gander at your skills and had faith in them. 

It was a nice change of pace, granted you still worked on vehicles and weapons maintenance but it was just different here in this company. You paused in mid wipe of the handgun in your grasp, glanced towards the dirty blonde haired man in question. Maybe it had something to do with an attractive commander you had. He was pale, but he had a bit of a sun kissed tan going on with the way the sun’s been beaming here. Bright blue eyes, like blue topaz, they really shined when he was talking about something exciting. In a sense, like a child who told everyone whatever they learned about. 

“What you daydreamin’ about?” A southern accent pulled you from thoughts. You looked up to the tall brown skinned male, Clay. He placed two automatic rifles and a handgun before you. A sheepish smile graced his lips. 

“Lemme guess Clay? You let it rust again, now you need me to fix them?” 

He nodded as you shook your head in disbelief. Since your time with the Black Ops, you’ve gotten to know the people you’d be serving with, most of them were genuinely good people. Lincoln was one of the kindest people you’ve met in your entire life. He was willing to put his life on the line, even when injured he never turned his back on team. 

“You never did tell me what you been daydreamin’ ‘bout,” Lincoln said, and you gave him a secretive smile. 

As you opened your mouth Donovan butted in the conversation, literally, he dropped down in a chair next to you leaning on the table. ”She’s dreamin’ about me, of course.” 

He leaned back in the chair casually, his trademark cigarette billowed smoke from it embers. You nearly dropped the gun in surprise. Had he really found you out? Nah, you had a feeling he was just bullshitting, but you kept up with the charade.

”Why, of course, I was thinking of you and only you, Commander,” you uttered in the most sarcastic voice you could have mustered, hands moving to pick up your next item to clean.

Lincoln chuckled as he shook his head. “I’ll be back to pick them up once you’re done,” was all he said as he walked off, leaving you with the blue eyed operative. 

You both sat in silence as you continued your work. You felt his eyes watching you, studying your every move. It made you feel nervous with his burning stare. You didn’t want to slip up with your superior watching you. Donovan finally broke the silence.

“(F/N) Owens. Age twenty, the second youngest of four, the only daughter to Bryan and Zinnia Owens.” He blew smoke from his lips as he continued, “Hometown, Chicago, IL. You graduated high school top of your class, science and math being your best focus. Even though you had high marks, you didn’t have any plans for college, you spent your time working in your father’s auto shop,” Donovan finished, flicking the cigarette after taking his last drag. The information he read off could all be found in your file when you applied for the military, nothing was surprising. “What does a bright girl like you want out of the military instead of applying to NASA, huh?”

You faltered in your tinkering. You definitely weren’t expecting him to ask you that. To be honest, you never thought about it yourself. No words left your lips as you thought about your choices.

”Well, it's a good thing though. If you’d gone to NASA, then I'd never have the pleasure of working with someone as talented and gifted as you.” 

W-was he flirting with you? Your cheeks warmed considerably, but still a compliment was a compliment. 

“Thank you, Commander.”

“Fuck that formal bullshit. Call me John.” 

You stared at him in surprise, he was absolutely the strangest man you've ever met.

-

Following weeks turned into months, you had gotten to know John Donovan better from that time he asked you what you were doing here. Not only did you find him strange, but the man was batshit insane. 

Intelligent, charismatic even, but totally insane.

Even through all of that you find yourself thinking about your superior even more now. You didn’t know if you were overthinking it, but it seemed like the chemistry between you and John had grew. Whether it was small gestures like offering you portions of his rations, or paying for your drinks when you headed to the bar. There was also his body language, too. One, too many times to count his hand touching yours or when you’re standing and he’d walk past you, he’d grab you by your waist, a gentle brush over your hips. Donovan is none too shy about balant staring considering that one extremely warm day you had unzipped the top portion of your jumpsuit, tied the sleeves at your waist, sweat soaked sports bra on full display. 

With Donovan's sudden display of interest, you weren't entirely sure how to feel about it. It's not like you didn't like the attention. You did fancy the Princeton graduate after all, but to pursue a romantic relationship with your superior was taboo. And including an interracial relationship to the formula was even more taboo. You wouldn't make a move until he did so. 

Little did you know how soon with would be.

Dark cloudy skies poured heavy warm rain. Parched soiled immediately absorbed the liquid, forming piles of mud. You pushed back the flap of the tent as the rain pelted your tent and the soil. Donovan and rest of his company had left a few hours ago for a mission. Noncombatants were instructed to stay behind and keep observation of the base. Once you had finished your tasks for the day, you took advantage of the empty showers and dressed in military issued t-shirt and shorts. 

When it came to the details of a mission, everything was classified if you weren't actually going in the field. From what you gathered from Donovan, they were scoping a village for a NVA and glean him for information. In layman terms, kidnap and torture. 

You lied down on your cot and stared at the canvas cloth ceiling. The torrent continued its assault on the fabric above you, the sound slowly lulled you to sleep.

 

The sound of heavy wet footsteps had awakened you. Your hand slid underneath your pillow grasping the combat knife as the person drew closer. They stood over you and that would be when you decided to make your strike. Knife poised to attack, you thrust your hand up from underneath the pillow, ready to strike a vital area, but you stopped midway through when you realized who it was.

John.

He was in a pitiful state. Soaked to the bone from rain, his hair was stringy and out of place, not like his usual perfect style. Donovan's uniform was covered in mud, what looked like blood. You dropped the knife and jumped up from your bed.

”John? Are you alright?” you questioned him as you guided him to a seat that was next to your cot.

You placed your hands his cheek as you looked him over. His eyes were wide, face frozen in a blank stare. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him physically, but mentally there was something going on otherwise. 

“John?”

“We went to this small village..” he started, his unwavering stare never letting down. ”It was I and a few others… We managed to track down this NVA officer there.” Donovan trailed off, finally blinking after what felt like an eternity. You knew that much since they left the base earlier due to that operation. “I had an entire platoon of men dispersed throughout the area, while I and few others finally got of hold of that son of a bitch.”

“We found him in a hut with his grandmother. The son of bitch wouldn't talk. No matter what we did to him, tore off his fingernails, broke his fingers,” Donovan explained in gory detail, he looked up at you. ”So I had to do what I needed to do to save my men..” The haunted look passed over his face once again. ”I began sawing into that old woman, I started with her fingers, then her arms, he still wouldn't talk.” he swallowed as your stomach dropped. ”I had to get drastic, so went for her leg, then her thigh, my god, there was so much blood… He started talking when I took the saw to her neck, her gurgled scream--” 

You didn't want to hear anymore.

You covered his mouth with your own. Donovan seemed to be shocked by this display, but he quickly relaxed into it as his arms encircled your waist. His lips were soft and chapped but the friction was nice against your own. The simple kiss quickly became passionate, Donovan’s hand drifted up to tangle themselves in your curls. He slipped his tongue inside your mouth, tongue exploring the depths. You could taste the emotion he poured in, anger, sadness, fear and most of all, relief. You reeled back from the kiss to take a deep breath, calming your beating heart. As you stood tall in front of the operative, he pushed his face against your stomach, resting the his arms above the curve of your butt. Cautiously, You ran your fingers through his wet hair, and he relaxed in your touch.

You don't know how long you stood there but nothing needed to be said about John’s operation or your actions just now. The silence was welcomed amongst the rain pouring from the sky.

-

It's been a few days since the night in your tent. Needless to say, you felt awkward about it. Donovan ended up staying the entire night with you. He removed his mud covered fatigues, using his shirt to wipe the excess residue from his body, clad in only his boxers and dog tags. The mud from his clothes absorbed in yours resulting in you stripping as well, leaving you to cover your breast with your hands and underwear. He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you to the cot with him. 

You paused in your trek to the shower, your mind wandering. The feel of his warm taut chest pressed against your breast, the way his hands glided up and down your side, the soft kisses he trailed upon your cheek and down your neck to your collarbone. Goosebumps broke out on your skin and your cheeks flushed, you hugged your shower utensils to your chest. Nothing more than touching happened, as much as you would've have liked to go further. Clearing the thoughts from your head you headed to the open air shower.

Since that night you've avoided John, simply because you didn't know how to process this. You felt some way about your superior. It was more than a simple subordinate and a commander relationship. When you start to fantasize about your commander that's a sign that you wanted more than recognition. 

You made it to the showers, which wasn't much of a shower. It was a makeshift shower, a long thin pipe jutting from the ground, attached to was a plastic shower bag that hung overhead. It looked like a giant balloon filled with water with a plastic head attached. A worn wooden plank rested beneath your feet, so the user wouldn't be standing ankle deep in mud. Behind the pipe was a thin sheet of wood to give the user mock privacy while it left the rest of area wide open hence the open air shower. You tossed your clothes on top of the wooden wall, quickly stripping and tossing your dirty clothes up there as well. Hands turned the plastic shower head, warm water slowly flowed from the head. 

You stepped under the light spray, quickly trying rinse any sweat and grime from your skin. It was a large amount water but it could run out fast. You took your towel and bar of soap worked it into a quick lather, before rubbing the soapy towel over your body. As you bathe, your mind began to wander. You passed the towel over your breast, nipples hardened from the sudden contact. How would John touch you if he were here? Would he grab your hips first and then slid his hands down to cup your ass? Slide up behind you and mold his palms with your breast? Or leave fleeting touches down your stomach until he met your entrance?

A soft moan escaped your lips as you rubbed the towel over your breast again, giving them a gentle squeeze. You let the spray of water rinse the soap off, while your hands occupied themselves. Lustful thoughts fueled the desire pooling in your pelvis, reminding you how long it's been since you done anything. One hand tweaked your nipple as you slid the other down to your clit. Your stroked yourself gently, your fluids and the water made it easy to work clitoris faster. You bit back your moans as you felt your pleasure spike. 

You pushed your fingers inside of your wet pussy as you touched a spot that nearly had your knees give out. ‘Would this be how John would touch me?’ You wondered, curling your fingers, covering your mouth to stop from moaning out. “Mmhm… John..”

“If you're moaning my name that's got to be a good sign,” a voice said. 

You nearly fell from surprise at the newcomer. You ripped your fingers from inside you, covering your breast as turned to face him. John stood a few feet away, trademark cigarette between his lips, he was dressed only from the waist down. Dogtags reflected in the sunlight. A sly expression decorated his visage, blue eyes roved over your wet skin. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment, ’why would he pick this time to pop up?’

He takes a final pull of the cigarette, dropping it to ground and stepping it out with his boot as he moved closer to you.

“Why have you been avoiding me? I've seen you naked, doesn't that mean something?” John questioned, you nearly face palmed at his statement. Of course, he would say something like that, it wouldn't be John if he didn't.

“Did you really have to find me right now and ask me that?” you asked, eyes casted to the side, you couldn't look him in the eyes at this moment.

”Yes, you would've kept avoiding me any other way, so this was this only time I could catch you on your own..” John was now standing in front of you, he watched a droplet run down your skin into the valley of your breast.

You turned your head and gave him a stale face. ”You could've caught me when I was going to my room. You know this could be deemed sexual harassment?” You noted how he watched you intently, your body temperature spiking with his attention your naked flesh.

”I mean, you were moaning my name while you fingered yourself, that’s a sign of sexual harassment.” His large hands came up and cupped your face as he tilted your head up. “Do you want me like I want you? All bullshit aside.” John stared you down, eyes locked with yours. 

Lord knows how bad you wanted this man before you, but it's just something you weren't sure would work out.” I do John, but--” 

He tangled his hand in your hair and yanked you up to kiss him. You threw your arms around his neck, your wet breast slid along his firm torso, his dogtags bunched in between you two. His hand slid down your side, giving your ass a slap before taking a hand full. 

Passionate and raw were his kisses, John held nothing back when he talked to people, it spoke volumes for him as a lover. Teeth clashed against each other, tongues delved deep in caverns tasting each other hard. You unwrapped your arm from around his neck immediately going for the belt of his pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down enough to free him. You stroked him in your hand, he groaned loudly against your lips, your thumb rolled over the pink head of his dick. It pulsed in your hand, precum dripping from the slowly reddening head. 

John pulls his head back, taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips to the side of your face as you stroked him gently. He cursed under his breath, tilting your head and began licking and sucking at the tender skin there. You let out a moan when sucked on a certain spot of your neck, he chuckled, ”Sensitive?” 

You nodded your head. 

John pushed your hand away from his dick before he spun you around, back pressed against his chest, his hard dick pressed against your ass. His hand came up to caress your breast, he gave them a light squeeze, fingers rolling your brown nipples between them. John placed his mouth on the same spot he sucked earlier. He was loving the way your body withered in his touch, the way the water rolled along your skin, the sexy tan lines from your sport bra left behind and supple softness of your skin. 

John slid one hand from your breast and down to your wet pussy, he couldn't wait to see how soaked you were. His rough fingers ghosted over your clit, the light sensation caused you to moan out. He pressed his fingers to your inner lips, your liquids quickly flooded his fingers, spreading your golden flower apart. The operative curled his fingers upwards as he pushed them inside of you, fingers pressing harshly against your g-spot. You cried out in ecstasy. He was relentless from the start, no adjustment period, pumping his fingers at a steady pace as his palm rubbed roughly against your clit.

You laid your head back against his shoulder, one hand gripped his wrist as the other trailed up to grasp his dirty blonde hair. You gripped at the silky tresses, turning his head to kiss you, groaning against his mouth as his finger fucked you. 

The familiar tightness curled in your pelvis. ”Johnny, I-I'm about to come,” you say. 

He responded by pressing harder against the bundle of nerves inside of you. You squeezed your eyes tight, your walls clamped down on his fingers coming hard. A keening moaning tumbled from your lips as he worked you through your orgasm, you sunk your nails into his arm slowly coming down down your high. 

John rubbed circles on your hip, rough callouses left tingles over your sensitive skin. He wrapped his arm around your waist. “Are you ready for the real thing?” he asked bending you forward slightly. 

He used his opposite hand to position himself at your entrance. The head pushed against your clit sliding through your wet folds making an erotic wet sound. You nodded your head, mind still hazy from the amazing orgasm you just had. You've had sex before, but you'd never had sex with a white man. This is something you’d have to tell your friends when you got back home. 

He pressed against your entrance, the head slowly slid in causing you both to groan together. Once he fully sunk down inside you, you released the breath you were holding trying to grasp on to something which ended up being the makeshift shower pole in front of you, bending over fully. John gripped your hips in his hands, moving his hips around experimentally listening for a sharp gasp to escape you. When he found the angle he was looking for, he pulled out barely leaving the tip inside and then sliding back inside. John began a steady rhythm, he closed his eyes in pleasure enjoying the sensation of your walls tightening around his dick. 

You were a moaning pile of mess, inner walls still sensitive from your orgasm with him constantly hitting the same spot over and over, you feel your knees wanting to give out on you. Your ass bounced off his pelvis, the water continued to trickle from the spout onto your back, traveling down the curve of your back and in between your cheeks. If this had been any other moment, John would've made a comment about how artistic this looked. But seeing the sight of how his dick disappeared into your wet folds, he couldn't utter a word it took a lot of concentration to focus on not coming from the site alone. 

“Fuck you feel so amazing..” he groaned loudly, using the grip he had on your hips to pull down harder on his dick. 

You could only respond to that by rolling your hips back onto him. He couldn't handle this, good god, he was going to explode any second. John pulled out at the last second, the muscle in his pelvis pulled tightly as he held back the orgasm that threatened to overflow from him. You groaned in disappointment wiggling your hips, your walls clenching for him. 

John chuckles lightly. ”Just give it a minute, sweetheart, I'll give you more.”

John placed his hands on the cups of your cheeks, spreading your lips open. The bright pink flesh on open display for his viewing only. He dropped to his knees, he took his tongue licking from your opening down to your clitoris. John’s pink tongue swirling around the swollen bundle of nerves teasing it with the tip of it before he engulfed it. You covered your mouth with one hand to quiet the loud moans that came from you. Fuck, you want to ride his face from this moment, the way his tongue slid in and out of your entrance, when he ohhh-- fuck, what a talented tongue he had. Just imagining his face covered in your juices had your walls clenching him.

“John,” you said breathless, ”Fuck me.”

With one final suck on your clitoris, he gets back to his feet, pulling you up and making you turn to face him. John brought you close kissing you on the lips again. You could taste your liquids on his tongue as he slid it in your mouth. Arms wrapped around his neck he lifts you from the ground, legs wrapped automatically around his waist. John slid his hands in between you two, positioning his hard dick at your opening and delved in your tight walls once more. His hands gripped the back of your thighs as he bounced you up and down, thrusting forward to bury himself deep inside. Wet open mouth kisses were exchanged with fervor, you pulled at the soft blonde hair roughly as John groaned.

”John, oh yes, right there.. Mhmmm, harder.” 

He eagerly obliged with your wishes, your legs over his arms and locking, his hands behind your back, piledriving the spot you requested. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, you stopped holding back your moans, the sounds you made were loud to the open air. John’s pelvis was soaked as your juices gushed from you, it made him slide in and out with ease.

”Aaaa! I'm coming, John, I’m coming, I’m coming!” you chanted, eyebrows scrunching, eyes closed tight, toes curlings and your walls clamping on his dick like a vicegrip.

“Ooooh fuck! I love itttttttt,” your raised an octave, your whole body vibrated in pleasure. 

Well damn, just watching you come made John want to get to that plateau with you. He picked up a his pace and was relentless, pushing through your tight walls. He's been pretty close to coming for a while, he was just waiting until you got yours. “Don't worry baby, I’m close too.”

You cried out, death grip on his hair and clawing at his back, red marks immediately appearing, another orgasm springing up. ”J-John, I c-can't handle this!” 

“Shhh, just come for daddy again.” John licks the shell of her ear, groaned deeply as you come again, the multiple orgasms taking its toll on your body. The tight pull in his pelvis is all he needed to know. Fuck it was right there, right there, right there-!

John moaned out loudly as he thrusted up hard and squeezing your body down onto his dick, his seed shooting deep inside you. He grabbed a handful of your ass, weakly thrusting once more as you moaned out softly. You felt the warmth bloom in your nether regions, the liquid overflowed as it dripped from your entrance. 

He stood there holding you tightly to him, bodies humming pleasantly with the afterglow of your post coital bliss. You let out a shy giggle, he pressed a kiss to you cheek.

”What's so funny?” he asked, gently settling you down back on your feet. 

“I never expected something like this to happen, especially not with someone who is my superior,” you said as you leaned against him, orgasms had you feeling sluggish, your legs felt like jelly.

“Then don't look at it that way, just see it as you and I being more than our titles,” John said, brushing your hair behind your ear as he stared you in the eyes. 

You couldn't look away from the intensity in his eyes. You felt your body heat begin to rise again, just knowing his heated look was meant for you and only you made feel something deep inside. ”But what will people say?” you questioned, still unsure if it was the right thing to do.

“Fuck what people think.. I just know I go for what I want and what I want is you, (y/n),” he proclaimed wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to him. 

Your naked body pressed against his brought you back to the night in your tent. John Donovan was a passionate man, a charismatic one, his personality touched many people, but it was something to see the inner workings of his mind and his emotions. But on that rainy night, he came to you of all people and laid bare his soul. The horrors he's committed for this war, he shared them with you. The needy and desperate touch he craved, he wanted from you. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't want that, too.

“I-I guess we can give this a try..” you responded. 

He engulfed your lips in a passionate kiss before giving you his dazzling smile. “That's what I like to hear.. Now let's take a shower.”

You go to turn the nozzle on the shower bag only to notice it was empty, a few drops of water dripping from the spout. 

“We left the water on while we…”

“Fuck.”

-


End file.
